The blackened one
by Banjobug
Summary: Strange things have been happening after the discovery of the black pikmin. Pikmin have been vanishing suddenly and strangely. What is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pikmin or anything else blah blah blah blah enjoy**

Olimar was running. Running for his life. He was running from the very beings he had thought his allies. The pikmin _This wasn't supposed to happen! _He thought_ What have I done wrong? _He thought back to the day when all this had started. The day of black pikmin.

The day had started normally enough. He got out of the S.S. Dolphin which had only recently been hit by a large meteor. After yawning loudly he walked over to the red, yellow, and blue onions. Gathering out 5 yellow pikmin 50 red pikmin and 40 blue pikmin he started out on his way. This was a new area he had found. He hadn't named it yet, deciding that he must first see what it was like and what was in it before he named it. So far he hadn't seen much. The only life he saw were dark drooping plants. A red pikmin went over to one and decided to touch it. I whistled at him and he jumped and ran back to join the group. The area was largely deserted. I wondered what had happened to the creatures that had lived here? I decided that I would keep moving on. Besides, If there are no creatures to face then there would be no losses of pikmin. After a long while of walking I found an onion. The onion was buried deep in the ground and I decided to walk up close to it and see if it would do what all the other onions did. Pop up and drop a pikmin seed. This happened very quickly. After plucking it I realized that it was a black pikmin. It had glowing red eyes and approached me calmly. It studied the group of pikmin I had and smiled. It was the only time I had seen a pikmin smile. I should have noticed it immediately but strangely I had the feeling that this little creature could harm nothing. Of this I was very very wrong.

The day was almost out and I had found nothing at all. But for some reason the number of my pikmin was dropping. I first noticed this when somewhere in the back I heard a moan. I turned around and there was the pikmin. Clutching it's head. Suddenly it fell forward and died almost immediately. But strangely it didn't go up like a ghost as is normal. Instead it just stayed there. Like the corpse of a bulborb. I decided to leave it behind seeing as we had no place to bury it at all, and yet there was the black pikmin smiling. Again I thought nothing of it and I still wish that I had.

Pondering the strange events of the day I called the pikmin back to their onions. The black pikmin stood there staring at me and grinning all the while. I didn't realize this till I went up into the sky. But it was too late to go back and help him. But I saw him stand there and then run off into some shadow and he vanished.

The next day I came back down and I was greeted by two black pikmin. I was startled at this since I expected the other one to have been eaten by the bulborbs. I got out my pikmin and went off to search the strange area which I have decided to call "Shadow's lair" That night I came back to my ship extremely annoyed. 20 of my pikmin had died of strange causes. They died the same as the first. Suddenly and without warning. I wondered what could have happened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

What could have happened to our cute pointynosed little friends? Find out in this chapter! Please note that this is the LAST chapter of this story. I am busy working on my other one so I don't want this one to get in the way. It was a small project to begin with.

Chapter 2

The Invasion

The next day I came down to the planet and I was greeted by literally an army of black pikmin. They stared at me with their beady red eyes waiting for me to make a move. Those red eyes were unnerving! I got out my around 70 red pikmin. The black pikmin silently got into line behind them.

I walked into the black forest and suddenly without warning a large black plant leaned over and gobbled up 10 of my red pikmin! It then spit out 10 black pikmin. The black pikmin stared at me grim-faced and grabbed my red pikmin and offered them up to the plant. It was horrific! In all my studies I had never discovered pikmin to be cannibalistic. But the plant was eating my pikmin one by one.

I quickly backed away from the black pikmin with the remaining reds only to hear my red pikmin being grabbed from behind. I turned around to see another large black plant! They were everywhere! I decided that perhaps the treasure in this area could stay buried and dashed back to the ship. The black pikmin weren't happy with that and chased. By now there were only 20 red pikmin left. My heart was pounding. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the black pikmin chasing me and my remaining red pikmin slowly being gobbled up by the plants one by one. I was running as fast as I could and then the rest thing happened. I tripped. I tried to scramble back to my feet but the black pikmin were already on me. They grabbed me and offered me up to the black plant. Suddenly all I felt was pain as if a thousand needles were being injected in me. My skin turned black and my antennae went dark and then I was a slave to the plant. Mindlessly thinking and offering anything I found to it for the rest of my life. I was no longer concerned with treasure my only thought was the plant. I lived for the plant. The plant was a part of me and I was a part of it.

The

Creepy End

Thank you for reading my story! If you want to read more of my pikmin stories just look at my author page and leave comments for me!


End file.
